


Choices

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: Random One Shots [2]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: Jihyo has something to tell Suga.A short, short JiGi(?) fix.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.

Thunder rumbled overhead, the night sky was blanketed by thick, dark, burden laden clouds. Beneath these tumultuous heavens, two people sat in a car, each staring ahead, not speaking. The young woman in the passenger seat, reached over and took the drivers hand in hers; the driver slipped his hand free and replaced it on the gear shift. The car came to a stop near a scenic overlook, the driver let the car idle for a minute before turning and removing the key.

The woman spoke, still looking ahead:

"I think you know why I asked you to come here"

"I do"

"Are you upset?"

"I am"

"With me?"

"Yes and no"

The driver continued to stare ahead, his grip tightening on the steering wheel, the leather squeaking under his hand. The passenger stared at her knees, tangling and untangling her fingers. The one refused to give into the other, neither would let their will falter. After what seemed an eternity, the driver spoke.

"So, was it me?" He asked quietly

"No. It's me"

"How long?*

"A while"

"I understand"

"Okay"

The driver's demeanor had an air of hostility but his voice remained calm. The passenger rolled her window down and took a deep breath; the air was cool and carried the scent of pine needles. The passenger gave a loud sniff and, without looking back, took the driver's hand in hers again; he didn't pull away this time. His hands were warm, and the passenger gently massaged his fingers. 

"I still love you, you know?" She said

"Yeah"

"Can't you be mad at me? Show me something, damnit"

"I can't. I'm sorry"

"This is for the best then"

"I guess so"

The passenger released his hand, unlocked the door and stepped into the night air; rumbling thunder accompanied her to the edge of the overlook. The driver followed her, hands in his pockets, and stood next to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't better to you. I did a lot of things wrong and you didn't deserve it" he said, a tremor to his voice "I'm surprised you put with me for so long"

"Why now?"

"Why what?"

"Why choose to do something, say something, now, when I'm ready to walk away and live my life?"

The sky erupted and a massive downpour began in earnest, soaking the land in its life giving glory; the driver looked skyward and closed his eyes, glad the rain masked his tears.

"Because I love you, Jihyo"

"I know you do. I just wanted to hear it from you, more than anything"

The driver turned to look at Jihyo, for the first time since they entered the car, and reached out for a hug; Jihyo, tears streaming down her face, shook her head and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Yoongi. I truly am" sobbed Jihyo, wrapping her arms around herself, shaking "I'm so sorry, but I've fallen in love with someone else"

Yoongi shook his head and turned to face the cityscape again, hands returned to his pockets. A massive crack of lightning lit the sky on fire for a second, burning a scar across the heavens. 

"Jihyo-"

"I didn't want to choose, but I had to. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. You're not wrong. I hope he treats you better than I did"

"I still love you-"

"Yeah, you said that already"

"I mean it"

"I'm not blaming you, I'm not doubting you or your love. I just want to know, who?"

"Does it matter who?"

"To me? Kind of"

"Daniel"

"I hope he makes you happy"

Yoongi walked to the car and climbed inside, the engine roared to life and the headlights blinded Jihyo; she was fully prepared for a walk home in the pouring rain and turned to walk away until Yoongi called to her from the car:

"I'm not going to let you walk in the rain, Jihyo"

"It's going to be awkward, isn't it?"

"Yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing enlightening or funny to say. I'm happy for Jihyo in every way.


End file.
